Memories: Bringing Back the Sun
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: Anne and Luffy's relationship as fiances had been a secret with only a few knowing about it. How will the Straw Hats react when someone from Anne's old crew came in with a 2 year old saying the child belonged to Luffy from Anne? Luffy was given a second chance to bring back Anne in exchange for his crew to understand his relationship with Anne by watching some events of the past.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

**Notes:** I own the Cover Art! =^^= I'll be posting the art in my DeviantArt (Pin: xxRokuSoxx, there's a link in my profile) and Tumblr (xxHinaAngelxx; there's also a link in my profile) this Saturday evening!

**The Cover Art:** Sabo, Anne (Fem!Ace) and Luffy in their childhood!

* * *

**Memories: Brining Back the Sun**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

_**Before Her End: WHAT? Shocking News!**_

* * *

A few weeks have already passed by since Portugas D. Anne and Monkey D. Luffy reunited in Alabasta after three years since Anne set out on her first adventure, and were separated once more on their continued adventures (or mission in Anne's case ) until the next time they meet again. Anne had full confidence that her otouto (little brother) would make it to the New World. What especially eased some of her worries over Luffy was his reliable crew to take care of him. She knew they would protect Luffy with their lives should it ever occur.

That didn't mean she stopped worrying over her otouto.

Even as she searched for Marshall D. Teach, now more known as Blackbeard, to avenge her diseased friend, Thatch, her heart panged with the familiar aching longing to go see her otouto. Only a handful of people knew the relationship between herself and Luffy other than being sworn siblings. At first she thought Luffy was messing with her when he first announced her to be his "Future Pirate Queen" after they and… (_Sabo)_… had sworn in cups of sake as siblings. Over time though she was beginning to realize how serious he was, and then when she realized her own feelings changing (or maybe it had always been there) toward her otouto…

A soft smile touched her lips and familiar warmth spread her freckled cheeks upon remembering _that _day about a month before she set out as a pirate on her 17th birthday. The day when Luffy gave her the promise engagement ring that was now looped in her chained necklace alongside with her real engagement ring Luffy had given to her after…

The blush she had now spread to her whole face upon remembering the memory of that very night Luffy and Anne expressed their love for the first time. Where her "innocent" little brother learned those sensual skills she didn't know. The only thing that reassured her was that Luffy was a devoted lover and fiancé, so Anne knew Luffy never once had sex with anyone else other than herself.

Anne shook herself to snap out of it. As much as she wanted to memorize and treasure the memory of her reunion with Luffy, she couldn't do that at the moment. She needed to devote her concentration to find Blackbeard to avenge Thatch's death. Just the mere memory upon finding Thatch's bloodied stained, dead body boiled her blood in rage for Blackbeard's blood.

What Teach had done was unforgivable!

Suddenly, the familiar vague feeling of fatigue and nausea from this morning caught up to her. Her rage and hatred over Blackbeard was temporarily forgotten as Anne leaned against the building as she tried steadying herself. As she tried stopping the bile threatening to come out, she thought back upon the sudden morning sickness that's been happening every morning about 2 days after her departure with Luffy and his crew along with her sudden increased hunger that had her eat even _more_ than her usual bottomless pit hunger, especially for meat.

This was really beginning to annoy her since it kept interfering on her search for Blackbeard. Not to mention Anne was getting worried over her illness. For as long as she could remember she rarely gotten sick. As much as she didn't want to put a hold on her search, she couldn't allow herself to be weak when she confronts Teach and his crew.

'_But where can I go check in without anyone calling for the Marines and alert my location?'_ Anne thought with a frown while traveling back to the docks where her small ship, Striker, was safely docked.

Her thoughts led her back on Drum Island where she heard one of the best doctors lived up in the castle from the high mountain in the island. Anne wasn't sure she could trust the doctor there especially considering the rumors of the doctor's horrible bedside manners. Then again, Oyajii (Pops) trusted the doctor there for his sons and daughters to go check in by the Doctor, Kureha, should any of them were ever injured and were nearby the island. The only bad thing going to the island was having to go back—miles away from her close search for Teach.

With a defeated sigh and swallowing down her pride, Anne hopped on Striker and flamed her feet to move the ship to speed back to Drum Island.

"I just hope this stupid illness is only just a flu. The more I stall my search," Anne muttered, frowning and clutching her hand into a fist, "the farther away Blackbeard escapes my wrath,"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates fastened Striker to speed toward Drum Island while also hoping her narcolepsy doesn't get in the way… again.

* * *

Anne waited nervously for Dr. Kureha-san, who was just as crazy as Anne heard the old woman to be. Then again, she wasn't the worse that's she ever met.

On the way to the castle in Drum Island, her body finally gave out and she would have frozen to death if she wasn't saved by those Lapahns, who happened to be giant white rabbits and also happened to live in the snowing forest of the island. Kureha-san seemed baffled as she explained how those large rabbits protectively taken her to the old woman since they were known to hate humans.

At the moment, Anne was being warmed up by the small remaining fire she has left from her Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit) and blanket. Now Anne was genuinely worried over her condition. Her illness was now stopping most of her Devil Fruit's power and was beginning to doubt that her condition was merely a flu. From the way Kureha-san reacted when Anne reported her morning sickness, nausea and fatigue had her believe even more so.

'_I hope that it's not too serious,'_ Anne thought with a sigh.

"It was just as I thought,"

Anne blinked before looking up to see Kureha-san was back and came back inside from the open doorway with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked politely with a confused expression, feeling worried to what was wrong with her. As far as she could remember she was doing just fine and there wasn't anything to make her feel this ill. So she was really bewildered when she first thrown up all of a sudden.

"I should have known something was up when I first saw you, but I wasn't sure since usually women pirates are usually careful. You on the other hand weren't careful when you and your lover boy were… busy," Kureha-san said with an amused smirk.

Anne frowned with a blank and confused expression. She had no idea where the doctor was getting at, but when she heard Kureha-san say "your lover boy", a pit of dread dropped in her stomach, which was not helping from her nausea from earlier.

"Looks like I have to spell it out," Kureha sighed while blowing smoke from her cigarette, which was thankfully directed toward the open frosted window. "You're pregnant, Portugas,"

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

This time it wasn't her narcolepsy that had her fall into darkness as the memory how she could've gotten pregnant came back literally through her dreams. Since there was only one person she gave her virginity to…

Monkey D. Luffy…

...her baby brother and fiancé.

* * *

_It all started back when her idiot little brother threw her and that annoying (yet so amusing to tease) Marine Officer, Smoker the White Hunter, through a couple building walls. Soon after recovering from the rude smoker-man pushing her down to the floor (AGAIN!), she saved Luffy and his crew from getting captured by said Marine Logia, and gave them time to get away. Of course, Luffy just happened to get himself separated from his crew. That idiot… Some things never change._

_After all of her otouto's crew went to bed while Sanji was forced to take watch by Luffy's orders, which surprised many of the others, although the swordsman seemed to have an idea why. Anne had to forcefully hide her amusement because she definitely knew the reason behind Luffy's slightly upset behavior toward his flirting cook. She was soon taken away to Luffy's lone bedroom, which he apparently ever uses it. As soon as the older D. came inside (more like dragged inside, Anne thought wryly), Luffy didn't waste time having his lips hungrily against his older sister's, who gasped in shock with the familiar heating blush painting her freckled cheeks. Upon Anne's gasp, Luffy took advantage by thrusting his tongue inside the older woman's mouth, who groaned upon feeling the familiar set tongue touching her own shy tongue and felt her back against the door behind her. She kissed her little brother shyly, yet just as desperately as her heart and her longing finally gave in from missing the teen—her lover, brother and promised fiancé…_

_Slowly, the passionate and desperate make out slowed into a soft loving kiss._

_Reluctant to let go of her little brother's soft lips, Anne stopped their kiss—a kiss they hadn't done in three years except in that alley sometime earlier before they went to find her brother's Merry Go ship. "You couldn't have waited a few minutes after we caught up, Lu?" She asked rhetorically with her usual smirk, but her cool expression was lost by her usual blush whenever it came to her little Lu's bold move such as kissing. Really, only her little brother could cause such a reaction unlike any of the other men._

"_Yup!" Luffy answered the rhetorical question with a cheerful grin, despite knowing Anne already knew the answer. His large grin softened into a lovely innocent smile to his nee-chan (older sister) (His Future Queen, no matter how much stronger Anne's Captain was—he will be the Pirate King not Whitebeard!). "I really missed you, nee-chan." Soon after he said that, he hugged his blushing sister around her waist with his head resting against his sister's "soft pillows"._

_Anne's smirk turned into a soft smile and looked down adoringly at her little brother. She had her right arm wrapped themselves around Luffy's waist while her left hand ran through Luffy's messy black hair while leaning against the door to keep them balanced. She could feel her baby brother relax upon the familiar petting she usually does after discovering it as a comfort to Luffy when she comforted Luffy for the first time before Sabo's death; that or rubbing his back. Much like Luffy, she too missed her otouto._

"_I didn't think you would get sentimental on me, Lu," Anne couldn't help but tease her younger lover like she had always done when they were children while hiding her blush upon feeling Luffy digging his face between her breasts. Really… Luffy had no shame whatsoever. The only thing that cooled her possessive side was that he was only like that with her. Then again, with a gullible brother like Luffy…_

_Luffy looked up and pouted which made Anne smirk upon the familiar reaction almost forgetting her embarrassment. "It's true! That's why I wanted you to join my crew, Anne," He said, now looking, once again, expectedly and hopeful._

"_And I keep telling you, that's not going to happen," Anne answered dryly, rolling her eyes at her stubborn brother. They have already been over this conversation even when they were both children._

_Luffy dropped his head with the familiar sulking manner much to Anne's amusement. "Then… can we make love now," He said bluntly after quickly getting over his disappointment._

_Anne looked down at her seemingly "innocent" little brother with wide shocked eyes, and her once pink cheeks bloomed into a full red blush that now covered her whole face._

"_L-L-LUFFY! Wh-where did you hear that?" Anne shouted, more like demanding Luffy. "Do you even know what that means?" She hoped her little brother doesn't know the true meaning behind those words and thought they meant something else much like his usual gullible mind tend to happen in the past._

"_Sex," Luffy, bluntly, answered again._

_The hope immediately died._

'What happened to my innocent, gullible little brother? I know that I would have to explain the act of sex sometime in the future and I'm willing to wait to keep my otouto pure and innocent, but I didn't expect him to already know about sex. …I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER CORRUPTED MY BABY BROTHER! H-he wasn't raped was he? Lu has always been too cute for his own good,'_ Anne thought worriedly as her worry and fears had her imagine the worst. Needing to know the answer to her questions and keep away from her horrified imagination, Anne asked, while trying to calm down her anger, "Lu, where and when did you learn this from?"_

_Looking up, Luffy frowned trying to remember then answered, "Oh! I heard it from those grumpy men in Grey Terminal, but the other bandits took me away before I could hear more. Dadan had to explain that it was 'making love' to do with that special someone or marry to. I think I was 16,"_

'Remind me to ask Dadan who those bastards are so I can kill them from saying those filthy things in front of my otouto after I gift her and the bandits a lot of rum and gold as my thanks,'_ Anne thought, while feeling relieved no one assaulted her promised fiancé._

"_I thought since you'll be my future Queen we could 'make love'," Luffy said simply._

_Anne blushed again upon remembering how this subject was brought up in the first place. "B-baka (You idiot)! Y-You're still too young to—!" She was cut off when Luffy impatiently caught her lips with his own again and snuck his tongue inside her sweet hot mouth after Anne gasped out a moan from the moment Luffy, unexpectedly, squeezed her right breast._

_The older D. tried to fight against her otouto by trying to push him away, but her desire and Luffy's kiss had her too weak to stop her brother from trapping her hands above her head with his unoccupied hand._

"_Ngh... ha—hahh… L-Luffy, s-sto—aah~!" Anne mewled after Luffy left her lips to suck and nibble her neck. "L-LU! Y-you… hah… aahh… ugnh…! S-s-stooo-oooh~… aaah… ngh…!"_

"_Anne… mmh… you taste good. Better than meat," Luffy muffled out as he continued to assault his older sister's soft neck while his left hand that squeezed Anne's breast went around to her back and began to untie Anne's orange top swimsuit a couple months after joining Whitebeard's crew._

_As soon as her breasts were uncovered and bared to younger lover with her hard nipples showing her hidden desire for more pleasure, Luffy immediately latched his hungry mouth sucking her left nipple breast while his left hand squeezed and pinched her other nipple. Anne felt something snap inside as she finally gave in with a loud cry. She was only thankful the room was silent proof because the rest of the night the two lovers vocalized their love that had only grown since Anne's departure 3 years ago. They both knew Anne had to leave again once she found any leads on Blackbeard in Yuba from Alabasta, but for now… it was just Anne and Luffy that night._

_Neither one thought the consequence and blessing that led afterwards from that one night._

* * *

**xxVani-Tenshixx (My Sadistic/Bad Side)**: "HOLY SHIT! I didn't expect you to write something like this!" Her nose running a nose bleed with wide awed eyes.

**xxHinaAngelxx**: Rolls her eyes. "And what do you mean by that," she mutters with a pout.

**xxShika-Tenshixx (My Lazy Side)**: "Vani is right. This sensual scene was probably your best one yet," She lazily opened her eyes at her original and Vani-chan.

**xxNaru-Yokaixx (My Crazy/Hyper Side)**: Jumps up and down on the couch much to the other three's annoyance. "THAT WAS AWESOME! Neh, neh, neh, Hina-chan! What's going to happen in Chapter 02?"

**xxVani-Tenshixx**: Twitches then stands up and bonged Yokai-chan's head, who immediately cried anime-style. "WOULD SHUT UP!"

**xxHinaAngelxx**: "…"

**xxShika-Tenshixx**: "…There they go again, troublesome,"

**xxHinaAngelxx**: "Anyway, ignoring those two, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! =^^= I had fun writing this! Hopefully the characters were in character… That's probably my main concern, especially Luffy since he's so unpredictable and too hard to write!" TT^TT "If you see anything that's out of character with the characters in the story, please let me know to improve! Oh, just a heads up, once I start with the Straw Hats watch the Sabo, a few AU and Cannon events in their past and Alabasta, Impel Down, and Marineford arcs the chapters won't be updated until a couple of months for a couple of reasons. The obvious would be because of my College class I need to put my full attention toward. The other reason is having to revise and double checking the chapter to have the characters right along with the right reactions. The hardest would be obviously Luffy since no one ever wrote a fanfiction having _Luffy_ watch the memory events along with his crew and watch not only his memories of those events, but also some memories of Ace (Anne in my story's case). As I thought ahead of the story, I noticed my Luffy in this story seemed to be more serious as he watches the memories," She sweat drops with a sigh. "Hopefully I will get a hang of his character, but when it comes seeing Anne and seeing those precious memories, the pain and seeing her death… Yeah, Luffy might be more serious than usual especially with his desperation to have her back to the living again. If any of you want to be my Beta, especially to correct the character's personalities and future reactions, I would really appreciate it! And… I think that's about. Again, thanks for reading~!"

Oh! Another thing, the votes for my Poll will now stay until at least the 12th chapter now! I looked and re-did my chapters list and realized I changed things. You have enough time to vote. Again, vote in my profile and those who don't know about it—go to my profile to what's about. It's important for this story to continue! Until next time everyone~! =^^=


End file.
